The present invention relates to new piperidine compounds.
1. Field of the Invention
The neurokinins form a family of neuropeptides having, at the C-end part, an analogous structure: Phe-X-Gly-Leu-Met. These neuropeptides, substance P (SP), neurokinin A (NKA) and neurokinin B (NKB), induce rapid contraction of smooth muscle fibers, as opposed to the slow contractions produced by bradykinin. Widely distributed in the human body, in particular in the central nervous system and in the peripheral nervous system, their endogenous agonist effects are exerted via specific receptors with a preferential affinity, for NK.sub.1, NK.sub.2 and NK.sub.3 respectively, for SP, NKA and NKB. They are involved in many physiological or physiopathological processes, such as pain perception, vasopermeability, contractions of smooth muscle fibers, hypersecretions and modulations of the immune response (Otsuka M. et al., Physiol. Rev., 73,229-308, 1993).
The antagonist properties of the compounds of the invention with respect to neurokinin receptors and more particularly NK.sub.1 receptors make it possible to use them in particular in the treatment of pain, inflammatory processes of various origins, gastrointestinal disorders, asthma, allergies, urological disorders, migraine and diseases of the central nervous system.
2. Prior Art Description
The closest compounds of the prior art are more particularly described in Patent EP 396,282, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,121 or U.S. Pat. No.4,791,120.